rp_freedomfandomcom-20200216-history
Events of '87
Overview The year is 1987, two children are going to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, when something happens. Characters Y-Tiger Ruthen Sorrie - Child version FroZenHyBrid Amagumo Tyon - Child version Part 1 -Before the party- A young Amagumo is walking home, he's looking forward to getting there before dark. A 6 year old Ruthen walk solo to a poor looking house, the roof had slightly cave in as she looks at it. She then later look down to see a nicely clean mail. "Huh?" She pick it up carefully, seeing it was from a girl name Rachel, who was well known at her school. "Why...?" She open it up to see it was a birthday invite, first she ever had. "..." She glance up to her home, before making haste towards the huge building known as Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria."..." Amagumo walks past her. "Hello." Ruthen was a bit startled, hugging the invite card close to her as she didn't know Amagumo all that well. "He-Hello... I-I... Really ne-need to go... Um..." She shyly look at him before glancing to the big building almost all children's dreams and hopes to be at. "What?" "I-I'm going... To a Party... Being held at..." Ruthen couldn't say it, frowning as she slightly try to hide herself behind the card. "...Rachel... Invited me... To her Birthday party..." "Where?" He looks at her. She glance to Freddy's Frazbear Pizzeria and points towards it in silences. "..." "There? B-But they have the animatronics." "But, the Animatronics are friendly... Or, at lest they are in my opinion..." She slightly mutter, glancing away. "But, they are not trying to harm anyone..." She looks at Freddy's Frazbear pizzera. "Beside... This is my... First Birthday... Party..." "Oh." Ruthen nods quietly, hiding behind the birthday invite card slightly. "..." "Well, uh..I got the same invitation.." He shows her. "O-Oh... We-We can go together... I-I will ma-make sure you-your away from the an-animat-animatronics..." She shutters a bit due to being shy and normally quiet. "S-Sure." He scratches his head. Ruthen nods, slowly walking to Freddy Frazbear pizzeria. He follows her, but not before sending a message to his family that he was going to the party he was invited to. Ruthen walks, getting to the doors of the pizzeria. "..." He opens a door for her. "A-Ah... Th-Thank you..." She quietly walks into the pizzeria, looking around as she was taking in the events going on. It was very lively for being early from birthday party time. "..." She seem to hug the card close to herself, feeling frighten. "..." Amagumo is staring at the animatronics in fear, his eyes wide. The animatronics seem to stay at the stage. Ruthen gently grip his shirt to ensure him she was there. "Ssh..." Her left eye goes back to golden yellow. "..." She gently pulls him towards a table far from the stage and close to a corner, all to themselves it seems. "... The birthday party hasn't started yet..." She frowns a little, looking towards the stage. "I wonder if Foxy is going to be on stage..." She looks at Amagumo. "You... Don't have to sit next to me i-if you don't want to..." "You're the only one I'm talkin to. So, I don't know why I can't." "O-Oh... Um... Okay..." Ruthen said, sitting at the table she pick for them, she stares at the stage. "... Why... Do you not like Animatronics? I'm not saying that's a bad thing, I'm just... Curious you can say..." "Oh! Um..Don't laugh, but I'm not very brave.." He looks at Pirate's Cove. "Hey does Foxy come on that one?" "That's okay... I-I'm not very brave myself..." She looks to the Pirate's Cove and smiles a little. "Yea... Foxy comes from there, out of all the animatronics... His my favorite..." She glance towards the stage Freddy, Bonnie and Chica were at. The three were talking to children from the stage, she then return her gaze to the Pirate's Cover. "For a Pirate character, Foxy is the most friendliest to me..." She sighs softly. "When does he come out?" She points towards where the ship that is next to the stage of Pirate cove. "There, out of that ship." She smiles a bit. "Been a while since I seen him..." "I meant, WHEN he comes out." "Oh... Erm... After Freddy and his friends finish playing the Birthday song, Freddy will go to Foxy's stage and call out for him. I always call out for Foxy along with Freddy, since I am always happy to see Foxy... Even when people say Foxy isn't really... Child friendly, whatever that means." "Oh. So we just gotta wait for Freddy to get him?" Ruthen smiles a little. "Normally Foxy tells Freddy to return to his band stage once Foxy comes out. So, I'm waiting till he appears... I just hope no one bullies him like they bully me..." She frowns a little at the thought. "I'm sure they won't." "If you say so..." Ruthen said slightly softly. Then all the children started sitting at the tables once they heard Freddy's Voice. "It's starting..." Part 2.1 -Birthday starting 'Freddy singing'- Freddy stands on the stage with his mic, waving his hand. "He▒║ Hellφ kids!" Ruthen listen, but glance towards the Pirate Cove. "..." Amagumo hides behind Ruthen. Ruthen ensure Amagumo was safe, since they were no where close to Freddy's Stage. "..." "Having a go⫼▒⪡ᾙἕ∕ᵽ ᵚᶚ⪢▒⫼ good time!? I hope so!" Freddy gives a robot chuckle. "It's some⫼▒〖қЗ҂ẛ ᵺᵨᵚ͠‒ ṣᵿᶘϠϭɼ〗▒⫼ Someone's Birthday today!" Ruthen's ear twitched. "Mm... They need to clean up his voice box..." Amagumo frowns. "It sounded more like "Help Me".." He continues hiding. "That's why it freaks me out..these things glitch out all the time I hear.." Ruthen glance to him. "I guess I'm not the only one who hear these strange... glitches..." She glance towards Freddy as he kept talking while Bonnie and Chica gotten onto the stage. "The last part... It is... Not normal... When Freddy says 'Someone'... The first 'some' had something dark to it..." "Y-Yeah..when's he gonna signal Foxy?" "After they sing..." She gotten muffles out of her small bag, two in fact. "Here..." She hands one to him. "Their singing is slightly annoying..." "Thanks." He puts the headphones on. "Your welcome." She puts hers one, they can't hear the singing, but once it Ends Freddy goes to the Pirate Cove's stage. Ruthen's eyes seem to light up a bit as she takes the headphones off. "!!" Part 2.2 -Foxy's appearances- Freddy laughs a bit. "Here is Pirate Cove Children, let's call out foxy! Foxy!" Ruthen called out as well."Foxy!" Amagumo takes his headphones off and looks at everyone. "Is he comi-" His question is cut short as the curtains open and Foxy steps forward. "Ahoy there!" Ruthen gasps happily, looking up at Foxy. Freddy chuckles. "Here is Foxy Kids!" "Ahoy there mateys! How are all of ye today?" "Go-Good Foxy." She smiles brightly, more closer to Foxy's Stage as she looks up at him. Freddy grins. "I best be returning to my stage, have a good time kids!" He starts heading towards his stage once more. Foxy looks at Ruthen. "Well if it ain't me first mate Ruthen, how ye be lass?" Amagumo stares at all of the animatronics in fear. Ruthen smiles happily. "I'm doing well, Foxy!" She then looks at Amagumo and notice he was frighten. "Relax..." She goes and carefully touches his arm. "It's okay, it's only Foxy, Foxy won't hurt you." "Oh? Who be this lad ye got here Ruthen?" Amagumo hides behind her, as Foxy says this. Ruthen smiles a bit, looking up at Foxy. "His a new friend, he is easily scared." She frowns a little. "I don't want him to be frighten of you, Foxy." "Ah I see, well there lad, I ain't nothin to be afraid of. So don't ye worry and have a fun time here at Freddy's!" Amagumo looks at him, eyes wide. Ruthen smiles brightly, going over to Foxy and gives him a gently hug. "I'm so happy to see you again Foxy!" She lets go of him and looks up at him. "How have you been, Foxy?" "I've been good lass." "That's good to hear. They are treating you well, right?" She sounded a little worry for Foxy, looking up at him. "Ay that they do lass, they've been makin sure ol' Foxy continues to entertain children for a long time." Ruthen relaxes, smiling brightly. "That's good to hear, Foxy. I was starting to worry they weren't treating you very well." She looks to Amagumo. "See, Foxy isn't scary at all. His my only friend till I met you." "O-Oh." Amagumo walks out from behind her. Ruthen looks at Foxy, smiles. "So, what games do we get to play this time, Foxy?" "What do ye wish to play Ruthen?" Amagumo watches the two talk. Ruthen smiles brightly. "Maybe we can play find the secret treasure or maybe do ship sailing!"She smiles happily at Foxy, smiling brightly before looking at Amagumo. "What do you say?" Amagumo nods. "S-Sure." Ruthen smiles brightly at Foxy. "So, which one Foxy? Treasure hunting or Ship sailing!?" She was really happy talking with Foxy. "I bet, treasure hunting would be a fun game to play." Foxy looks at Ruthen. Ruthen smiles brightly, nodding. "Yea! An amazing adventure for Pirates too!" She hugs Foxy, smiling brightly. A older female was watching them from a far, but smirking a bit to herself. She was a bob catthe aggressive side, it fits, and closest friends to Rachel- but the number one bully of Ruthen. Amagumo looks around before his eyes settle on the bobcat. "...?" Ruthen was too busy chatting with Foxy to know anything else around her. The bobcat female looks right back at Amagumo, slyly smirking. Lena was her name, her golden eyes looking at him before looking back at Ruthen and Foxy, as if thinking... Waiting... Amagumo frowns, before looking at Ruthen and Foxy. Ruthen giggles happily at some of Foxy's pirate jokes, smiling brightly but the voice of the bobcat spoke stop her completely. "Hey, Machine Freak~!" Lena said, snickering as she starts walking towards them. Ruthen frowns, her left eye changing to red slowly as she hugs closer to Foxy suddenly, as if Foxy was her protector. "..." Foxy looks at Lena. "Oh ahoy there lass, what be ye name?" Lena lifted an eyebrow at Foxy. "Oh, My name is Lena dear sir, don't mind me." She slyly smirks at Ruthen, which cause Ruthen to shiver and hugs closer to Foxy's left arm. "Are ye sure? Ye be scarin me first mate here." "Oh, Am I~" She smirks slightly. "That's sad, I just wanted to say hello." She looks at Ruthen, but then chuckles under her breathe. Ruthen hugs Foxy's left arm even more, letting her bangs cover her eyes slightly. "..." Amagumo pokes Lena. Lena suddenly glared at Amagumo. "What do you want, Brat?" Ruthen tenses, but her left eye changed to orange. "Don't call him a brat!" She suddenly snapped at Lena, still close to Foxy. "You can't push me nor Amagumo around in this place, your not allow to." Lena smirks at Ruthen, narrowing her eyes. "Really? And what is your little Foxy going to do to me?" Ruthen seem really worry, looking up at Foxy. He's staring at Lena. Amagumo looks at Foxy. "Uh.." Ruthen felt a strange aura coming off of Foxy, her eyes suddenly looke at Amagumo. "Amagumo, Get the headphones on and cover your eyes, Quick!" She suddenly said in a rather worry, and concern tone. Lena seem a bit confuse in what was going on, but smirks at Foxy. "The little Foxy isn't doing anything? You won't harm me because I'm a kid." She said in a mocking tone. Part 2.3 -The Bite- Amagumo does as she says and covers his eyes. Foxy opens his mouth, but what comes out will scare Ruthen. "SKREEEEEEEEEE!" Ruthen gasped in shock, falling back, which was behind Foxy and she lands on her butt. "!!" Lena was startled, confuse before in suddenly movement, Foxy had bitten into the front of her head. "!!-" Once Foxy's sharp teeth pull away from Lena's front head; Lena falls almost lifeless onto the ground and the whole pizzeria was screaming and frighten of what happen. Some of the employers started getting everyone out, Amagumo was pulled away and out of the building. Ruthen, completely shock and looking up at Foxy with small tears, wasn't scared of Foxy... She was frighten of what the people would do to him now., no one could really reach for her since she was behind Foxy. "Foxy..." She softly said, tears forming even more and running down her cheeks. His jaw looks to be broken, but his eyes flicker as though he's blinking. He looks around before staring at Ruthen. Ruthen shakily gets up, but walks towards him carefully before hugging him, sniffling. "Oh Foxy... You didn't mean it... You don't need to say anything, Foxy... I know you didn't mean to do it..." She whispers to him while she sniffles, not wanting to let go of Foxy. The guards finally gotten Lena out of the building and to a nearby hospital as quickly as they could. "''Yargh..I be sorry.." ''His voice comes out scratchy and faint. She looks up at him, tears running down her cheeks. "Let's sit you down, Foxy... To clean and fix you up once more, Foxy." She sniffles. "I don't want them to take you away from me, Foxy..." She gently hold his left hand, as it wasn't the hook. She holds it gently and caring as she leads hm to a sit made for him.